Love Paradox
by cendella
Summary: Walt and Vic begin their relationship.
1. Ten Things You Shouldn't Do On a Date

**I do not own Longmire. **

Love Paradox

Chapter 1: Ten Things You Shouldn't Do On a Date

Vic was extremely nervous in anticipation of the evening ahead. She was at long last going out on a date with Walt and she was on noticeably on edge. Sure, she'd had a meal or two with him before, but that usually consisted of a greasy burger and fries from some dive bar along the road while on a case. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight was going to be unlike any they've spent together before.

She and Walt had taken the tentative steps into beginning a relationship just this past week. Sure, they'd flirted with each other, tried to drop signals at various times, but this was the first time they'd been both honest with themselves and each other.

Riffling through her closet, she was having trouble finding the perfect outfit for their date. Jeans were to casual, and a suit to formal. Actually, she didn't have too many _date_ clothes. Her typical outfit was either her deputy uniform or a pair of sweats she'd throw on after work was over. She'd gone through the rack several times before she spotted it. A light blue lace print sundress with vibrant pink flowers. It was so unlike anything he'd seen her in before. It was perfect.

Deciding on a pair of wedge sandals, and small gold hoop earrings for accent, she placed her hair in a loose bun, applied some pale pink gloss, spritzed on a bit of perfume and waited for him to arrive.

She and Walt were going to the Bunkhouse Bistro four towns over for a late supper. Sure, they could have dined at Henry's, but for their first date, they didn't need anymore pressure so they thought staying away from their usual hang out spots would be the best idea.

On the other side of town, Walt had just gotten out of the shower, Rainer in hand. Talk about anxious. He'd had not been on a proper date in some time and Lizzie didn't really count. She more or less attacked him from the get go and he felt some weird obligation to entertain her advances. Vic was different. He'd had a crush on her from the moment he met her and the culmination of years of frustrated feelings were finally coming to an end.

Heading to his closet he considered the choices before him. A suit would seem to formal and denim to casual. Searching until he was near the back, he found an outfit Martha had purchased for him years before. Still in the plastic casing from the cleaners, Walt carefully considered the choice.

He couldn't help but think about Martha during these times. She had brought it for him; the love of his life. How would she feel to have him wear it out on a date with another woman? And as if have been given the sign to go ahead, the shirt slipped from the hanger from inside the bag to the bottom.

Walt could almost see her now. Admonishing him for being so stubborn, and foolish to boot. She would want him to be happy, and frankly, it was time to let her go. Living in a memory is no kind of life at all. Besides, he was sure he'd see her again one day.

Pulling on the beige stretch slacks, long sleeve white mens dress shirt and cognac lambs leather vest, he had to admit, he cut quite a handsome figure. Placing his customary cowboy hat atop his dome, he headed for the door and escapades unknown.

Ten minutes later he arrived at Vic's place and leapt out the vehicle. He couldn't describe the feeling exactly, but if he had to pick one that was closest to what it seemed like, it would be giddy. When she opened the door, the words got stuck in his throat. She looked positively sun-kissed. He'd seen Vic in civilian clothes before, but nothing ever like this. His eyes danced as he tried to take in every inch of her lovely frame.

He hadn't been on a proper date in years and didn't know the exact protocol. And thats when he made his first mistake; not opening the car door for Vic. If it had been Lizzie for example, he would not have hesitated in performing the chivalrous act. But because it was Vic and he was so used to her opening her own door, he didn't even think twice about it. But Vic did think twice about it. She wasn't really upset that he hadn't opened it for her, she just didn't like the connotation that it evoked.

Walt's second mistake was not telling Vic just how beautiful she looked. Though he thought it, the words never manifested. Vic was not vain in the least, but what girl didn't want to hear that she looked nice, especially when she'd taken the time to make sure she looked special just for him.

Now in the driver's seat, Walt swallowed hard as he used his peripheral vision to stare at her legs. When she climbed into the jeep, the dress slid up slightly, exposing her well toned and tanned thighs. If he hadn't been seated, he may have crumpled to the ground because the thought of what lay under the remainder of her dress made him weak in the knees. It also left him temporarily paralyzed.

"So…" she asked as they sat there in the jeep, unmoving, "are we going?"

"Um, what?" Walt answered through the haze.

"Are we going to dinner or are we going to sit here all night?"

Brought back to his senses, he pretended as if nothing was wrong, "Of course we are. Let's roll."

During the hour long drive to Lewes, Walt made his third and fourth mistakes. Vic had begun the conversation with some light banter. She remembered what it was like to date so she keep the topics to neutral subjects. Movies, of which Walt had seen none. Television shows, of which he hadn't watched. Celebrities, none of which he'd even heard of. After a while she just gave up and decided to enjoy the scenery along the way. That's when Walt finally piped up. The problem was that his choice of topics left Vic uninterested. He started in talking about several cases they had open at work. None of which evoked a romantic vibe. They involved a murder, a runaway and poachers. He kept this up the remainder of the ride and when they arrived, he leaned over toward her. Vic took a deep breath in anticipation of what he would do next but was nonplussed when he reached past her, opened the glove box and pulled out his sidearm.

"Really, Walt?"

"What?"

Her face deadpan, she wanted to know the reason for the piece. "Walt, we're on a date and you want to bring your gun into the restaurant?"

"Well, you never know what might happen."

Vic couldn't even muster a response.

"Didn't you bring yours?"

"And just exactly where would I put it?" A sarcastic smirk on her face.

Walt was about to answer but wisely stopped short. What he was thinking was that she could surely place one in a holster and strap it to her creamy thighs.

God, this was going to be a difficult night.

"While I appreciate the idea of you trying to be protective, let's say we put the weapons away for the night. Just say'n?"

"Uh, sure."

Already beginning to get pissed, Vic then opened her own door and waited as Walt exited. She didn't want to embarrass herself by waiting for a repeat of what happened earlier.

Walking side by side to the entrance, their hands brushed against each other. Vic had hoped Walt would take hers in his like they were sweethearts, but instead he shoved them in his pants pocket.

Fuck!

Inside the restaurant and seated at the linen covered table, Vic made a conscious choice to take control of the date. Things had not been going as planned and if she didn't step up, it would have been like all the other times they'd eaten together. If that was the case, they'd might have well just ate at the Red Pony and Continual Soiree.

So, Vic refocused her energy and changed up her body language. Taking on a more flirtatious tone, she huskily whispered her words to him and twirled a strand of hair which hung lose.

Walt barely noticed.

His fifth, sixth and seventh mistakes all came in secession. He began to talk about Martha, then Lizzie, then had the gall to inquire about Sean.

Didn't he know you weren't supposed to talk about ex's, let alone your dead spouse on first dates?

Though sympathetic to his feelings, Vic rolled her eyes periodically and thought to herself, "This cannot be real."

She managed to push down the slow burn which began to creep up and turn her neck a particularly violent shade of red.

Maybe this had all been a miscalculation on her part. This wasn't the Walt she'd hoped to be presented with. The Walt she wanted was the one she was used to. The cute, tough and witty Walt. Not the on edge, loquacious and seemingly devoid of the opposite sexes needs Walt.

Vic decided to try and get through the evening as best she could. Besides, she didn't believe Walt had even noticed that she'd disengaged. As he sat there talking incessantly; which was clearly out of character and mistake number eight, Vic began to tune out.

She knew Walt hadn't meant to come across so distance, but it did hurt her. Though they were just starting out, and through no fault of his own, she wanted the evening to end almost as quickly as it had begun.

Hell, he hadn't even ordered wine for the table. Mistake number nine.

And before she knew it, this hellish nightmare of a date had come to an end.

When they arrived back at her place, Vic hurriedly opened her door and before she got out with clenched jaw, she tersely wished Walt goodnight.

For Vic, the most egregious of mistakes came when Walt hadn't even bothered to get out of the jeep and walk her to her door. She was hoping to salvage the evening with a kiss goodnight, but none was forthcoming. Then she slammed the door behind her without another look back.

Walt, for his part knew he had messed up. He hadn't meant for the evening to be so horrid. As the young kids said these days, it appeared he didn't have any game. Vic meant the world to him, not only as a deputy, but as a friend and he hoped as a romantic partner. To know that he'd let her down so caused him sorrow. He had struggled so hard this evening to be captivating and only managed to have had her zone out. Oh, he'd noticed. It had happened somewhere around the third course.

How could he have been so stupid to talk about his undying love for Martha? Or Lizzie; a woman he knew Vic couldn't stand, let alone ask about her ex-husband for that matter.

Shit! He'd really screwed the pooch on this one.

To his own chagrin, he knew what needed to be done now. And not less than a third of the way home, he brought the jeep to a screeching halt and turned in the opposite direction back towards Vic's place.

Taking the four steps that lead to her porch two at a time, he banged on the front door.

Already in her sweats, Vic yanked the door open, concern on her face.

"Walt, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wh… What are you doing back here?"

"I had to come back Vic. I needed to explain my behavior tonight."

"Walt, that's not necessary. I …"

She began, but Walt cut her off.

"Just let me get this out okay?"

Vic nodded her head in agreement.

"Vic, I owe you an apology. I don't know what came over me this evening. I know I did everything wrong; I just couldn't help myself. You know me. You know I have a style all my own, but tonight, I humiliated myself. When I first saw you walk out that door, I should have said what was in my heart and that was that you looked the most beautiful I'd ever seen you. I was eager to make a good impression, but I failed. I should have been myself and not pretended to be the guy I thought you wanted me to be. I wasn't even sure what to say to you, as ridiculous as that seems. Victoria…"

When he said her name, she smiled the smile she reserved only for him and he finally relaxed.

"… you give me the hope that I can love again."

Mouth gaped open, Vic was surprised he was being so honest with her.

"Vic, I want us to try again. I want us to do this right. So, I'm asking. Would you please go on another date with me?"

Vic stared at him, shocked. This was the moment of truth. If she said no, she was sure he would never brooch the subject of a relationship with her again. But she didn't want to say no, so she gave the answer he'd hoped for.

"Well, Walt, I reckon so." she responded with a smirk.

Then Walt did what he should have done the second he dropped her home. He embraced Vic passionately and planted a sweet and delicate kiss on her lips.

And before the spell could be broken, they parted ways, the hope of tomorrow to come.


	2. Everyday is a Second Chance

**I do not own Longmire. **

Love Paradox

Chapter 2: Everyday is a Second Chance

In preparation for their second date, Vic aimed for a more casual look. Walt told her he wanted her to be comfortable. He wouldn't go into detail of what their day would entail, but he told her jeans would be fine. So she pulled on a pair of dark denim boot cut jeans, a white three-quarter sleeve peasant blouse and her summer ankle boots. Vic hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of last week, but she trusted Walt would do the right thing by her so she left it all up to him, and fate.

The week prior to their next date was interesting to say the least. They still didn't want anyone to know they'd begun dating, so they tried their best to keep it under wraps. There was a few times when Ruby would give them a suspicious eye, or Branch would look from her to Walt then lower his head and chuckle to himself. Then there was The Ferg who seemed as oblivious as always. To remain covert, Walt made it a point to ride with either Branch or Ferg during the week whenever going out on any missions; which was odd in itself. The reason he did this was not because he thought any of them had caught on to he and Vic's dating situation, it's just that he now didn't trust himself to be alone with her. The second he laid eyes on Vic from the moment they kissed, all he could think about was pressing his body against her, wrapping his arms around the svelte waist and kissing her perfectly pink lips.

Walt had thought long and hard of how to make up for that awful evening a mere week ago. He'd spent time up until the next date secretly wooing Vic like he used to do Martha in the old days. He had flowers sent to her home and left her little notes in the pullout drawer in her desk. But this time, he thought he'd really topped himself. Being that he couldn't let anyone else in on his surprise for her, he would take unscheduled trips out of the station to run his errands. One thing was for sure, Vic would not be disappointed this time.

At half past two that Saturday afternoon, there was a knock at Vic's door. There was no need for her to guess who it was; Walt had promised to be here at precisely two-thirty and as a man of his word, she had no reason to suspect it was anyone but him.

Bounding toward the door like a puppy greeting its owner who'd just come home after a long day, Vic smoothed her hand over her ponytail and gave herself the once over in the mirror. Opening the door with more force than she intended, Walt was taken aback when it sprung open, bounced off of the wall and almost closed in his face.

"Oh, Walt. I'm so sorry."

"Think nothing of it."

"You look nice."

He had on a pair of jeans and a short sleeve button down that matched his cornflower blue eyes perfectly.

Then she smiled that smile, and if she hadn't been mistaken he'd actually blushed.

"So, are we ready to go."

"Ready."

In response, Walt extended his arm to Vic, then crooked it onto his waist and led her out to the bullet. And this time, he did remember to be chivalrous and opened the car door for her.

On the ride over to where Vic wasn't sure, Walt turned on some country tunes and lowered the windows, allowing the breeze to whip through the car. On the trip over, Walt made sure to keep the conversation light. He didn't talk about work, or their coworkers and never once mentioned Martha or Lizzie. Vic knew it was hard work for him to step outside of himself and she appreciated the effort.

About twenty minutes later, Walt pulled off the main road then continued to drive another five minutes until they came upon a pasture. Before Vic lay the most perfect scene she'd ever encountered. Rows and rows of bitter root blooming with their bright pink petals exposed. A cloudless sky pepper with the warm afternoon and the aroma of flowers everywhere throughout the air.

From the back of the jeep, Walt produced a blanket and picnic basket which had been supplied with all the fixings for their romantic afternoon. He'd packed strawberries, grapes, brie and crackers, stuffed dates, mozzarella balls and some dried meats. There were a few other treats inside and Vic had to say, she was impressed. Sure most of it had been prepackaged, but for Walt to put this much effort into planning the meal meant a lot to her.

And this time he didn't forget the wine.

Walt threw down the blanket in the midst of the filed and spread out the meal before them. He then sat and reached out for Vic's hand to help her ease down to the spot opposite him.

As they began their meal, they talked about a bit more about themselves. Vic knew a lot about Walt, but none of the things that helped shape him to be the man he was. He told her stories about he and Henry growing up and all the trouble they'd get into. He talked about Cady as a child and what a little handful she was. He started to talk about Martha but cut himself off, that was until Vic urged him to continue.

Vic figured that if she and Walt were going to be together, really together, they had to know all of each other and Martha was a huge part of his life. When he talked about her, it was not as if he pined for her or didn't have the ability to move on, but he spoke in honor of her memory. Walt spoke so lovingly about her and the way he held Vic's hand when he did, she knew that he had room in his heart for her too.

And after they'd allowed the food to digest, they took a walk along the riverbank and Walt asked the question she knew had been on the tip of his tongue all day.

"Vic, what do you think everyone will say about us?"

"Well, they'll surely be shocked for one thing. And I'm sure we'll have those who will be against us and think it's a huge mistake on our parts. I'm sure you'll catch flack from townsfolk for dating your deputy and for me being a bit younger."

"A bit younger? Vic, I'm old enough to be your father."

"But you're not."

"What about Branch, Ferg and Ruby?"

"Somehow, I think they already know."

"What!"

"Relax, Walt. To tell you the truth, I don't think we could have hidden it if we tried. You have to admit, we've been acting out of character this past week."

Walt smirked at the thought. Riding without Vic, ignoring each other at work, yes it had been strange indeed. Maybe if they'd have gone on with business as usual, none would have been the wiser.

Vic did have to ask Walt though the question that brought fear to her own heart.

"What about Cady?"

"Cady?" Walt shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Cady's a big girl and I reckon she'll be fine with it. Somehow, I think she's always known I had a thing for you."

Vic playfully bumped him with her hip. "A thing huh?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'd never."

They walked on a while further, holding hands like schoolyard crushes, neither of them wanting to break the bond. And they strolled that way until they made it back to the blanket where they stood, unsure of the next move.

Walt knew what he wanted. He wanted to make love to her right then and there. Strip the clothes from her body and lay her down amongst the tall grass. Take it slow as his hands roamed her body, fingers memorizing every inch. He wanted to make her feel just as she made him; wanted and loved.

Walt figured she must have sensed his thoughts as she took his hand and lowered him down on top of the blanket.

"Take me here Walt. Take me now."

But, he hesitated. "Vic, I can't. Not here."

"Come on Walt. Be a little daring. No one's here but us."

All Walt could do was stare into her longing eyes.

"Don't you want me?"

That was a rhetorical question he thought.

"Do I want you? I want you so badly it hurts. I'm just worried that we'd be rushing things."

"Walt, we've know each other for years now. What is there to wait for?"

"Vic, you make me feel young again…"

"Walt, how many times to I have to tell you…"

"No, Vic. Listen."

Walt moved from over top of her.

"I mean, it's me and you, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I want to do this right. I want to take my time. I want to really know you. And I want our first time together to be special, not spur of the moment. Does that sound corny?"

"No, Walt. That sounds wonderful."

She then softly kissed his lips then laid her head on his chest, content with listening to his heartbeat. And they stayed that way till it turned to dusk then made their way home with the promise of another day.


	3. Time Will Reveal

**I do not own Longmire.**

Love Paradox

Chapter 3: Time Will Reveal

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Vic's whirlwind romance with Walt. They spent all of their free time together either meeting in the morning for coffee, leaving separately then meeting up for lunch and dinners at either Walt's or Vic's place and driving out of town on weekends to spend the days away from prying eyes. They had even gotten back into the routine of riding together at work. They still wanted to make sure that they kept their relationship secret from those at work but found that difficult to hide. Soon after their umpteenth date, they were no longer able to hide their feelings for each other anymore. Long lingering glances, private jokes that seemed to go over everyone else's heads and each chance they got, they found some way to touch each other. Sometimes it would just be the way Walt leant over her desk, or how Vic would stand unusually close to him when he talked. Now all of this of course was being done unconsciously, and that was exactly how they got caught.

Ruby had come in earlier than usual one day to catch up with Walt before the rest of the team arrived. Once Walt saw her standing in his doorway; all five feet five inches of her, with arms crossed and a scowl on her face, he knew the jig was up. He wasn't sure what was going to come out of her mouth, but he knew he was about to get an earful.

Ruby did in fact read him the riot act, but it wasn't what he'd expected. Actually, she reamed Walt for not being open and upfront with everyone about he and Vic dating. She said that she'd always known they'd had feelings for each other; she had known something special was going to happen between the two of them from the moment their eyes met. Ruby just didn't understand how the two of them could pretend to walk around here like nothing was going on. She considered them family and was hurt by the fact that he and Vic didn't feel they could be trusted with the news. Walt explained to Ruby that that wasn't the case at all. He and Vic were just in the beginning stages and they wanted to be sure this would last before letting anyone know. Heck, he hadn't even told Cady or Henry, the two most important people in his life. Besides, he would never intentionally lie to her and so he apologized for keeping it quiet for so long. Walt knew that Ruby would forgive him and not a minute later she had.

Now, how was he supposed to go about informing Branch and Ferg? Walt was sure Branch already knew and Ferg… who knows what he knew from one moment to the next. Well, first thing he knew he needed to do was talk to Vic. He wanted to catch her before Ruby did and shr felt her wrath as he had.

So, Walt headed downstairs and waited for his "girlfriend" to arrive and not five minutes later, Vic's vehicle roared to a screeching halt in front of the station and she bounded out of her car, stopping herself short before kissing Walt on the lips. Sometimes she had to remember that one, they were at work and two, that they were keeping their romance under wraps. Or so she thought.

After finding out the news about Ruby confronting him and that he was going to have a sit down and tell her coworkers, she got a knot in her stomach. It was one thing to have this secret with Walt but now the whole world would know. Well, not really, but it sure did feel that way. Vic wasn't so much concerned about Branch. She knew he would rib her relentlessly and she could give it right back to him. Ferg on the other hand would probably be less vocal. He's always seemed a bit nervous to her and he surely wouldn't say anything out of character. And Ruby, Ruby would make sure that business went on as usual. What Vic was mostly afraid of was Cady and Henry's reactions.

Later that afternoon, Walt did as promised and called Branch and Ferg into his office and told them about him and Vic. Vic waited at her desk and anxiously shuffled papers back and forth until she heard the doorknob twist and the door fling open. Upon passing her desk, Ferg just gave her a knowing smile and she could read in his eyes that he was happy for the two of them. Branch on the other hand was another story.

Smug Branch would take the opportunity to make light of the situation. Oh, he never said anything negative or derogatory, but would make snide little jokes. They were offensive enough to get under Vic's skin, but not enough where she wanted to punch his lights out. Actually, she found it quite endearing. Branch reminded her of her brothers and how they'd mess with her growing up. She thought it was sweet.

Just before the end of the day, Walt called Vic into his office.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Peachy, now that you're here."

Vic crossed over, pushed Walt's chair back and stood between him and the desk. Bending over so that her face was inches from his, she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Yum. What was that for?"

"I have to have a reason to kiss you?"

"Not at all." He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down onto his lap.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something Vic."

"Oh boy. This doesn't sound good."

Walt's expression took on a serious tone.

"I think it's time Vic."

"Time? Time for what?"

Vic was on pins and needles. What did his statement mean? Did he think this whole dating thing wasn't going to work? Or, did he mean it was time for them to do the do?The thought which excited her immensely. What he said next did not fill her with warm feelings.

"I think it's time we told Cady and Henry."

"Oh… time for that."

"So, tell me what you think."

Vic wanted to consider her words carefully. She was so worried that Cady would be offended by the relationship and that he would choose Vic for a companion. What if she demanded that Walt stop seeing her? What if she stopped talking to Walt if he didn't? What if she thought Vic was too young to be seeing her dad?

Vic did know one thing, Cady meant the world to him and if it ever came between the two of them, she would lose for sure.

As for Henry, Vic was sure he knew even before the two of them did that they'd get together eventually. Walt and Henry were best friends and stuck by each other through thick and thin. Vic was confident Henry would give his blessing.

"I think you're right. It is time."

"I hope you don't mind but I think I should speak to Cady alone."

Whew, Vic thought. "I agree. This is something she needs to hear from you."

"I planned on having dinner with her tonight so I'll let you know tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

After the plan had been agreed upon, Vic sat cuddled in Walt's arms until it was time for him to leave and meet Cady. She then gathered up her things and headed home.

Seated on the sofa, beer in hand, Vic imagined the conversation Walt and Cady were having at that precise moment. It was actually driving her a bit batty to tell you the truth. She obsessively watched the clock as the minute hands ticked by. Truth was, she couldn't bear the thought of Walt breaking up with her at this point. How was she supposed to work with him after this? Would she have to uproot her life once again?

And in the midst of all her doom and gloom, there was a knock at the door. Turning to look at the clock, she saw that it was a quarter after ten and she'd somehow managed to waste away three hours worrying.

Stumbling off the couch and untwisting herself from beneath the blanket she'd wrapped around herself, she opened the door to see Walt standing there with an unusual look on his face.

"Walt… is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great."

And he swooped her up in his arms and swung her round.

Vic took this to mean that his meeting with Cady had gone well, and it had. Walt told her that Cady was happy that he was taking a chance and appreciated the fact that he came to talk to her about it and that she didn't find out about it the way she had Lizzie. He said Cady really liked Vic and thought she was tough enough to put up with his crap and not let him get away with it.

Walt also told her that he figured that he'd kill two birds with one stone and told Henry about the two of them. Henry of course was delighted that his friend was trying his luck again and thought that Vic was definitely a suitable match.

Then the realization seemed to hit them simultaneously. This was really happening. This was real.

And then the mood changed.

Walt slowly lowered Vic to the floor and took her hands in his.

"Vic, I want you to know that this short bit of time with you has changed me. You brought hope back into my life that I could find someone who could make me happy again."

"Oh Walt, you make me happy too."

"I know I said that we should wait, but I don't want to."

Vic's eyes glistened at the prospect of Walt's next words.

"Vic, make love to me."

Vic didn't want to take the chance of asking him if he was sure and she surely didn't have to think twice as she pulled Walt to her so that their bodies pressed together.

Kissing him so hard that she could feel their teeth gnash against each other, Vic took control.

Taking Walt by the hand she led him upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door securely behind them.


	4. As We Lay

**I do not own Longmire.**

Love Paradox

Chapter 4: As We Lay

Vic lead Walt into her bedroom and quietly secured the latch behind her. There was no real reason to lock the door; it wasn't as if someone could burst in at any moment. More then likely, she did it subconsciously in order to make sure that Walt didn't try to make a break for it. Even though he was the one who'd propositioned her, she could tell he was still nervous at the idea of them at last making love.

She surveyed him as he silently took stock of his new surroundings. Vic's room didn't evoke much of a romantic vibe; it was functional to say the least. A bed, a dresser, a television and two end tables. No frou-frou decorations or ornaments for her. Yes, her bedroom was her sanctuary, but for her peace of mind, she keep the design as minimal as possible.

Vic watched Walt carefully as he began to hem and haw. She was afraid he'd suddenly lost his nerve, so she made the first move. Crossing over to where he stood by the chest of drawers, Vic placed her hands onto his chest and slid them up until she caressed his face. Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked at his lips over and over again. The result was what she'd intended as he relaxed into her and returned her kisses with fervent passion.

Vic knew Walt was a virile man, but when his hands touched her, she felt an unusual but alluring sensation. As he roamed her body freely, his caress was all at once strong, yet somehow gentle. She could feel the heat as it radiated off of him, his warm breath on her neck and the tender way he let his hips sway as he ground into her.

They slowly started to undress, each taking their time as they wanted every moment to last. As Vic viewed Walt, she noticed the once unsure actions became steady as he unbuttoned his shirt and pants, kicked off his boots, them peeled his clothes off so that he stood only in his underwear.

She on the other hand decided to give him a treat and began a slow tease as she undressed. She started with her top and at a leisurely pace pulled it over her head. She stood with her bra on and reached behind her and unhooked the two latches one at a time, each action punctuated with a lecherous gleam in her eye. She watched as Walt's mouth drooped open as he stared at her and she felt a small bit of pride that she could elect such a response from him. Moving onto her lounge pants, she removed them, then hooked her fingers around the sides of her panties and shimmied them down until they were at her ankles where she stepped out one foot at a time. And there she stood, naked as the day she was born, and Walt's gaze never strayed a bit.

Walt seemed to come back to his senses as he took her by the hand and led her to the bed where he gestured for her to lay down. Now removing his shorts and climbing on top of her, he let his weight rest just over her, his elbows bent at her sides. Then he kissed her, and Vic felt as if the heavens had opened. His lips were so sweet, his tongue thrusting inside her mouth, she exhaled. Vic moaned as he moved down to her collarbone and lavished on the spot which always sent her into overdrive. Vic's body tingled as he lingered on the area and she threw her head back in fevered passion.

Vic had to admit, she was surprised at how good he was. She'd never imagined that Walt was like this in bed. He paid attention to every inch of her body, proving to be a generous lover. As he moved down toward her breast, he allowed his tongue to twirl around her nipples. He bit tenderly at the buds and leaned back and watched as they darkened and hardened. Vic felt as if she would explode at any moment under his touch. The way his fingers lingered over her skin, not really touching, but hovering over the fine invisible hairs that lay on her arms and legs. If only she had know, she would have persuaded him sooner. She was lost in a daze when she felt his mouth on her pelvic bone. She always imagined him to be reserved and figured she would have to do most of the work. But when he moved his mouth closer and took her own lower lips between his, well, she just about did explode. It took everything within her power to hold back from releasing her juices all over him.

Now Vic was no slouch herself. Taking control, she rolled Walt over until he was on his back. She planted a line of kisses that started at his jawline and traveled all the way down until her lips met his pleasure trail. Her fingers threaded through the tangle of hairs on his chest as she began to work on his nether regions. She grinned like a Cheshire Cat as Walt moaned like a man who'd lost his mind. Up and down, she stroked him with her lips, teeth and tongue. She made sure to pay close attention to his body motions as she wanted to make his pleasure last as long as possible.

Then they came together, and it all just clicked. Moving together, grinding, pushing, pressing; it was nirvana.

Vic gasped as she was about to climax and to her own surprise, a sound arose from her that she had never even heard before.

"Do you want me to stop?" Walt asked.

"Unh-unh."

Vic never wanted this moment to end as she ceremoniously giving her whole self to him body and soul.

Afterward they lay in each others arms, content smiles on both their faces.

"Walt?"

"Hum."

"Where do we go from here?"

"I reckon I don't know."

"I don't want to put any pressure on you, and to be honest, I'm not ready to make a lifetime commitment. With the divorce being finalized, I'm just not prepared to have my heart broken again."

Walt turned so that he faced her, "If you ever think I'd break your heart, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

At his confession, Vic snuggled closer. "Walt, I know you wouldn't intentionally, but who's to say how all of this will turn out."

"Listen Vic, we're venturing into unknown territory here. I'm sure neither of us wants to rush things. I think we should just take things slow. Really get to know each other before we go deciding what our future is gonna be."

"I can agree to that."

"I do have to ask though. Vic, I'd like us to be… exclusive."

Vic chuckled devilishly, "Why Walter, are you asking me to go steady?"

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

Walt playfully tickled her into submission which lead to another round of lovemaking.

When they'd completed the second and ultimately third round, Vic turned to Walt.

"Walt, I want to be your one and only, and want you to be mine."

Sealed with a kiss they seemed to meld into one another and lay together until the early morning light.


End file.
